The modification or reduction of a shock wave occurring forward of an aircraft has been studied for years. A variety of systems or methods have been tested with some degree of success. For example, pointed spike structures have been mounted on the nose of an aircraft in an effort to break up the shock wave. However, physical or mechanical spikes are limited by their practical lengths, only provide a single point of penetration of a shock wave, and are not adjustable to changing conditions. Shock wave modification has also been attempted using a laser beam to generate an optical spike that is directed through a shock wave. The problems with this approach are similar to those associated with mechanical spikes. Another proposed shock modification approach suggests that plasmas might be generated forward of an aircraft as a means to modify/reduce the effects of shock waves. While the plasma approach shows promise, the problems associated with plasma generation include the generally high-power systems needed to generate an effective shock mitigating plasma as well as the ability to position the plasma for optimum shock wave modification/reduction.